


Care For You

by thescroller



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Kink Series, Kinkbingo, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, care for you, daddy!Jensen, jensen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescroller/pseuds/thescroller
Summary: You’re a college student looking to get in some extra cash, you pick up an ad to be a nanny for a little boy in the next town over in the evenings and sometimes early mornings on the weekends. Things start off rocky when the father, Jensen Ackles, seems to be at odds with having a stranger in his house. But after an awkward encounter involving a shower, there are some things they need to get off their chest.





	1. Summary

_ You’re a college student looking to get in some extra cash, you pick up an ad to be a nanny for a little boy in the next town over in the evenings and sometimes early mornings on the weekends. Things start off rocky when the father, Jensen Ackles, seems to be at odds with having a stranger in his house. But after an awkward encounter involving a shower, there are some things they need to get off their chest. _


	2. One;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short on her luck, Reader starts the hunt for a job.
> 
> Square Filled - College AU

_ $20.  _

You read the number three times over before closing down your banking app and throwing your phone across the couch, causing it to hit the edge and bounce out onto the floor. You had been eating ramen for two weeks and your supply was running low-- as was the vodka. With it being your last semester and all, you really just needed to skate by the skin of your teeth.

“So you coming out with us tonight or what?” Your roommate asked, stealing a glance at her reflection in the massive closet door mirror. Her hair had been straightened and her dress was hugging in all the right places; it was the typical ‘girls night’ outfit. “I have a friend that you might like.”

_ $20. _

“That’d be a negative,” you sighed, getting up to take a look at your rations for the evening. “I think I need to spend the night browsing some job listings.” 

She stole a look at you as you dragged yourself into the kitchen and opening the pantry. “Why don’t you just ask your parents for money?” 

“I did.” 

Your parents were a touchy subject these days, but it wasn’t really something you liked to make known. Especially when you only spent so much time with your roommate and most of those times meant getting plastered at the nearest bar, the last thing she wanted to hear about was your family drama based around your life choices. 

“Oh,” she shrugged while watching you move about the kitchen, more than likely knowing not to dwell on that little tidbit you had thrown her way meant nothing in her grand scheme of the night. “Well, I guess I’ll see you in the morning then?” 

You sighed and waved her out the door before fishing for your own bottle of vodka out of the freezer. It was just enough to get you buzzed and brave while reading through job offers online, more than likely not eating dinner simply because you couldn’t afford to lose your noodles until later in the week. 

Popping open the bottle, you plopped yourself back down on the couch, picking up your laptop off the coffee table and settling back into the  _ Friends _ episode that had been quietly playing in the background. You stared at your desktop for a moment, getting lost in the scenery of one of your favorite spots back home before taking a swig straight out of the bottle and opening up the internet browser.

The college offered small odd jobs around campus, one of them being a tour guide for prospective students, but you felt like you spent enough time and more than enough money at school to really want to be here even in your free time. So, you pulled up one of the many job listing sites you had been scrounging through for at least something somewhat related to your major and began your hunt once more. 

Lots of drivers were needed for various delivery or taxi-like services, but that was still going to be pulling more money out of your pocket than in. There was an opening at the library and a posting for a weekend/late night nanny. You compared the two, thinking that the library might make you a little stir crazy with all the intense quiet before submitting your resume to the nanny position. God willing you could make it work with your schedule. 

Another hour of browsing and the liquor bottle emptied before there was a ding from your laptop, a small box scrolling across the top right corner with an email notification. Despite starting to feel the sleep induced haze of your buzz, you had just enough energy to sit yourself up and see what it was. 

_ Dear Miss Y/L/N, _

_ After reviewing your resume, I’d like to set up an interview as soon as possible for the position. The hours would be Monday - Friday, 4-8pm (sometimes later if necessary) and almost every weekend for at least a couple hours. If you are still interested, please respond with a time that would work for you for the interview.  _

_ Thank you,  
_ _ J. Ackles. _

Not expecting such a quick reply, you typed out your own, not paying attention to the fact that it was well after midnight when you hit send. Another ding and you found yourself with an interview set for tomorrow afternoon around two. 

\--

Despite polishing off your bottle, mainly in the hopes of it helping combat your insomnia, you spent the night raiding your closet for something that didn’t make you look like the average college student. You managed to find a pencil skirt you could still squeeze into along with a button-down blouse paired with some dark flats. By the time you had pulled into the driveway of the massive, but the conservative looking house, you were doubting your choice in apparel. 

You thought about turning back around and sending into your resume to the library, but your stomach decided to sing you a whale’s mating song of not having a proper meal in two weeks. A final look at yourself in the driver’s mirror, you swiped a little bit of mascara on your lashes before taking a deep breath and swinging open the driver side door, you made your way over to the front of the house. 

Before you had a chance to knock, you heard the loud screech of what you could only assume was the child in question followed by a deep voice reminding him to be on his best behavior. The image on the other side of the door eased your nerves just enough to allow your knuckles to do the rapping required. 

The movement ceased while you stood there, rocking back on your heels, inspecting the hedges to your right before the door swung open to where a very winded man stood. Intensely emerald eyes stared at you as the man looked you up and down, reminding you just how ridiculous you felt just moments ago.

“I’m assuming you’re Miss Y/L/N?” He asked, dropping his arms from their grip on the door frame, extending a hand in your direction. “I’m Jensen. Thank you so much for coming today.” 

Your hand reached out to his, looking incredibly small in his stern grip. “Yes, not a problem.” 

He offered you a brief smile before stepping back and holding the door open enough for you to scoot by. Upon noticing that the man appeared to be wearing sweats and a t-shirt, you made the assumption that the household had a late start to the day and that was why there was some sort of chaos going about. 

The house was pretty modern by your standards, the foyer having a little side table covered with little picture frames and set of keys and some plants while the stairs leading upwards were carpeted while the rest of the first floor appeared to be hardwood. “Uh, we can talk in the kitchen, I was just cleaning up lunch.” 

You waited for who you assumed was to your future boss to lead the way to the kitchen while stealing glances at the little pieces of his life in paintings, some of them very obviously from little tiny fingers, and pictures all along the little hallway. When the two of you entered the kitchen you noticed what looked like a tornado had made its way through - leaving many dirty and used dishes all across the counters and piled in the sink.

“I’m so sorry,” he said with a tired sigh. “It’s been a bit of a hectic morning.”

“No need to apologize,” you offered him a smile before taking it upon yourself to pick up and stack some of the dishes a little closer to the sink before zeroing back in on a very tired father. “I grew up with three younger siblings. I know the damage they can do.” 

He offered you something of an appreciative smile while he quickly picked up the area around the two of you, throwing all the dishes in the sink and giving the large farm table a quick wipe. “Please, please, sit down,” he scooted out a chair for you before turning towards what sounded like a barrel falling down the stairs. “Uhm, do you want some coffee or something?”

Having yet to take the chair, you looked at the disheveled man before you. “How about you tell me where the coffee is and I’ll get it started while you,” you gestured hands in the general direction that the loud bang came from, “go check on that.” 

This time around the smile he gave you was completely genuine and followed by a silent ‘thank you’ before showing you where everything was and heading on his way. Of course, you couldn’t help but get a glimpse at the way those sweats hung off his hips in the most inappropriate way. 

You shook your head at the sudden rush of dirty thoughts that invaded, reminding you just how long it had been since you had gotten some, and focused on making enough coffee for the two of you. When Jensen remerged, running a hand over his tired and unshaven face, you handed him a cup of the dark elixir. 

One sip and there was some sort of sexual moan that escaped him causing a shot of heat to shoot through your veins. He didn’t even seem to mind that you were gawking at him, a mere six feet from his grasp. If your mind wasn’t in a dirty place ten minutes ago, it sure as hell was there now. 

He took another sip, before putting the mug down and glancing over his shoulder to where you could see a little boy, no older than four playing with some trains and a large plastic bin. “Do you think you could start this week? Say Tuesday?”

\-- 

It was a no brainer that you took the job. Jensen assured you that he would supply everything you needed, including gas money if you needed to take JJ to the doctors or any sort event outside of the home. The pay was more than enough to get you through the rest of the school year and of the first time in four years, you were excited to spend time outside of class and your dinky little apartment. 

It probably helped that your new boss was some serious eye candy. He could pay you just to sit there and stare at him and you’d probably still be all for it. 

That night, while trying to find your peace and unable to get comfortable in your bed while the image of green-eyed man kept circling back around like a merry-go-round followed by that delicious noise he made when he tried your coffee. You hadn’t been able to get it out of your mind and the more you thought about it, the more it made you squeeze your thighs together.

This time though, you gave in, with a hand slipping under you softee shorts and under the elastic of your panties, you began to tease your clit slowly while listening to the sound of your breathing pick up as you touched your bundle of nerves. You closed your eyes, thinking about the prospect of Jensen’s sweats being down to his ankles while he has you at his mercy on those granite kitchen counters of his, pounding away at your core. 

“Jensen,” you moaned quietly to yourself, relishing in the way his name tasted on your tongue while you picked up the speed in which you imagined he would fuck you senseless. 

It wasn’t long before you found your release, a relaxed sigh leaving you as you came down, before that little bit of guilt crept in about fantasizing of your employer. But for the first time in weeks, you slept more peaceful than ever. 

\--

  
  



	3. Two;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this fills my "piercing" square on spnkinkbingo  
> and beta'd by my babe @jerkbitchidjitassbutt

Your first day had been a walk in the park. 

Mister Ackles, as you couldn’t quite bring yourself to call him Jensen, had texted you Monday night asking if you could get there a little earlier to kind of explain a bit more of the bedtime routine he had in place for JJ. While you had been walking through the house, following the older man’s lead, you had a little one trailing behind you giving you all the fun little tidbits about himself. 

JJ, or Jensen Junior as you slowly figured out, loved all things that had wheels. He loved trains, trucks and of course racecars, but monster trucks were his newest and loudest obsession. He hated anything green, which was something that his father rolled his eyes at and loved to walk and stomped like a tyrannosaurus out of hell. He was quite the little man though, with a vocabulary of ‘please’ and ‘thank you’s’ that you knew would make any parent proud. 

Your first had been a walk in the park simply because JJ knew there was a parent within earshot the entire time you were “watching” him. 

Tonight was very different. Apparently, the little guy had been in a mood since well before you had arrived. You suspected it had something to do with the fact that his dad was going back to work for the first time in months, but put on a brave face because you weren’t going to let a couple of screaming matches push you out of a decent job. 

“Come on JJ,” you coaxed, scooting the toddler-sized plate towards him. “Can you just take a couple of bites for me?” 

His nose turned up and he looked the opposite direction of where you were sitting. “No.” 

“Please.” 

“No.” 

You sighed, leaning back in your seat and trying to think of a rational way to get him to at least eat a little bit grilled cheese and carrots in front of him. “If you can eat half of your grilled cheese and two little, tiny carrots, I’ll let you have some chocolate pudding.” 

Slowly, hazel eyes turned towards you, that look of mischief you were sure you be seeing more of, behind them. “Really?”

“Really,” you nodded, leaning forward and looking around the kitchen slowly before zeroing back on his bright face. “But only if you promise not to tell your dad about this little deal. Okay?” 

“Okay,” he agreed, bouncing a bit in his seat before greedily chomping down on his sandwich. 

Stealing the moment, you stood up and got to get a head start on cleaning. Thankfully, there wasn’t much, but you knew if you put it off for too long, you wouldn’t want to do it probably until Ackles walked through the door. And you really didn’t want him to think that you’d always leave his house in a mess. You stole a few glances at the pictures along the wall, as you picked up the odd toy car here and there, seeing a lot of pictures of JJ and his father together over the last four years. There was one that caught your eye though, one with a woman, you only could assume was his mother and someone you had yet to meet. 

You got the assumption that she wasn’t in the picture anymore. But didn’t feel like it was your place to ask... yet. 

“Done!” 

Turning back towards the strawberry blonde little man, you laughed seeing that your plan had worked better than you anticipated. His plate was almost empty except for like two little baby carrots. “I don’t know. Do you think you even have room for dessert?”

“Y/N/N,” the little one sighed with an overly dramatic eye roll. “There is always room for pudding.”

You chuckled to yourself, fishing through the fridge to where you know you had seen some chocolate goo in those little snack pack tubs. Finding it tucked behind some lettuce, a brilliant idea of his father’s part, you pulled one of them out before snagging a clean spoon from the dish rack. “As promised,” you smiled and handed it over to him. 

Two bites in and JJ was pushing the plate away with his nose crinkled up. “Uh, I don’t think this is pudding.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

He slid the plate closer to you, causing you to pick it up and take a sniff before returning it back to place in front of him. “JJ, it’s pudding. I can smell the chocolate.” 

“No.” 

This kid was really going to argue over a treat that he was getting as a reward for actually eating. Man, you would do anything to have that be the only thing you had to worry about now, as an adult. “Okay, if you don’t want it, I’m going to throw it away.” 

You moved to get up when his hand shot out to grab the spoon from you, flinging the goo up in the air and all over the top of your head. The hiss that escaped your lips was completely accidental and the quiet apology that JJ whispered before slinking away and bringing you a paper towel, made you feel horrible about your reaction. 

“Sorry,” he whispered again, his little shoulders slumped and his eyes downcast. “I didn’t mean to do that.” 

You felt your own defeat as some of the goop slipped off your forehead and was slowly making it descends into your cleavage. “It’s okay JJ,” you offered him a small smile which in turn lifted his shoulders. “How about you run upstairs and get ready for bed while I finish cleaning up?” 

He was quick to run upstairs allowing you a moment to try and getting the impending stickiness out of your hair and other parts of your body before finishing up the dishes. It took all of ten minutes before you followed in his path, double checking that he had brushed his teeth and then picking up his _Bedtime for Batman_  story and flipping through the pages with him. 

Barely getting halfway through before the little guy was snoring softly, allowing you to slip back out the crack in the door. 

Stepping into the lightly carpeted hallway, you still felt the ick and stick of the dessert from hell, leaving you to wonder how much longer it was going to be before Mr. Ackles was going to be back home. You weighed your options, reminding yourself that the man did tell you to make yourself comfortable, so would a quick little shower really cause any harm? Certainly not when you know your responsibility was safely tucked away in bed. 

A step towards the stairs and the lace of your bra clung to your breasts in the most uncomfortable way, solidifying your decision in its place. 

You remembered a guest bathroom a little closer to where the master bedroom hid, so you turned on your heel and headed in the right direction. When you arrived, you flipped on the light and began undressing, feeling oddly more exposed than you probably should. 

Staring at the tall, glass shower before you, you eyed the handle carefully, remembering something someone said once about never knowing how to work a shower at someone else’s place. It certainly was true at that moment. 

After fiddling around a bit, you finally got the shower running properly and to the appropriate scorching temperature before hoping in. You lucked out with the bar of soap waiting off the side, in a dish, inhaling the slightly minty and clean scent as you scrubbed yourself of the disaster that dessert became. The shampoo could wait until you got home, not wanting to test your luck any more than you already were. 

One final quick wash, relishing the way the cleanser tingled against your skin, you shut off the water and pulled open the door, just as the one leading into the bathroom swung open. 

“Hey, what are you doing still up?” A voice that definitely didn’t belong to a child echoed off the tall ceiling. 

You suddenly found yourself completely exposed and cursing yourself for not spending the two extra minutes to hunt down a towel in this massive bathroom. “Um, hey,” you gave the tall man an embarrassed grin as just the same moment as your nipples hardened at the contrast from the shower to the outside world. “I hope you don’t mind - we, uh, there was, uh, it involved pudding.” 

“We don’t have pudding.” 

Mr. Ackles’s eyes wandered around your frame, at a painfully slow pace, his mouth still open like he had something more to say before it clamped shut. He stepped forward, eyes trained on you for two more seconds before they shifted to the left as he swung open a small cabinet below the sink. “There are some towels down there.” 

“I’m so, so, sorry,” you said, realizing how JJ must have felt earlier, but your words fell on deaf ears as the door closed shut while you stood there alone. 

Closing your eyes, you wrapped yourself in the soft towel before muttering once more about that damned pudding. You threw on your clothes, not caring at the way your jeans clung to your legs or how your tank top was on backward, before carrying your damp towel to where you suspected your boss might be. 

Sure enough, you found him standing in the middle of the kitchen, leaning on the counter by the sink, a tall bottle in front of him and a glass with an amber liquid in his hand. As he sipped from his cup slowly with closed eyes, you chanced your luck, you spoke quietly, “I’m so sorry Mr. Ackles if I crossed a line there, I just -” 

“Y/N, you’re fine.” 

A wave of relief washed over you, but the tension in his stance still had you slightly on edge. “Um, are you sure?” 

He sighed, placing the glass down and turning towards you. “I’m just embarrassed that I charged in on you like that.” 

“I mean, I should have known better than to leave the door unlocked, but I figured if there was an emergency with JJ, it would just be easier..” you trailed, seeing several flaws in your clouded thought process. 

This time you got a slight laugh out of him. “Really, I’m sure you had a good reason.” 

“Pudding,” you stated again, nodding towards where the trash can was. “Pudding was the reason.”

“Hm,” his eyes lingered on your body causing you to feel the heat rush to your cheeks. He seemed to search for something. “Can you please call me Jensen?” 

Slowly and almost deliberately you drew out his name, still feeling that similar sensation from the other night when you found yourself moaning it to yourself, “Jensen.” 

You saw him choke a bit on the sip he had just taken before he downed the whole thing quickly, making you realize that you may have said it  _ just _ as you had the night before. Tilting the bottle towards you, he spoke, “I’d offer you a drink, but, I don’t want to get in trouble.” 

“I’m twenty-one,” you grinned at him, stepping forward and eyeing the bottle. “Tequila can fuck a person up,” your eyes grew at the slip in your language. “I’m sorry.” 

“Please stop apologizing for being human.”

You nodded slowly, fiddling with the towel still in hand. Jensen seemed to notice the item in your hand finally as he reached over and took it, throwing it towards the door you recently had learned lead to the laundry room. 

“So,” he cleared his throat, “nipple piercings, hm?”

A nervous giggle escaped you before any words could even come out. That might have explained one of the reasons he stared so hard when he stormed the bathroom. “Oh, uh, yeah. A drunken birthday gift from an ex-boyfriend.” 

“Hm. Smart boyfriend.” 

Saying screw it, you reached forward and stole the bottle from his grasp and taking a heavy swig. This whole situation was starting to sound like a really bad porno. “Not when he cheats on you with your sister.”

Piercing pine eyes widened as he watched you take another guzzle from the bottle. “I’m sorry?”

His tone and your actions in front of him led you to believe that he wasn’t sure just how to reply to your statement, leading you to shake your head at him as you swallow the burning liquid. “Nothing to be sorry for, if it wasn’t with her it probably would have been with someone else.”

He leaned back now, crossing his arms as he looked down at you. “But your sister?” 

You gave a shrug. “Would it make you feel any better to know that we don’t really talk these days?” 

His laugh rumbled through the kitchen, bouncing off the walls and reverberating in your chest as you gave him a wide smile. “Well, one of these days I’ll have to see a picture of the sister that was worth losing you for.” 

You cocked an eyebrow at him. “Would this have anything to do with the nipple piercing, boss?” 

The grin he was wearing faltered as he realized what he was implying to someone he had working for him. “What? No, uh, no,” he was shaking his head and walking the other direction. “Ah, no.” 

You eyebrow stayed raised as your heart thumped away manically in your chest. Something about this man being even the slightest bit turned on by your piercings made your horrible decision to shower on the job completely worth it. “Alright, one more question before I have to go.” 

Jensen paused his steps and turned back towards where you were standing, mirroring his stance from earlier. “Yeah,” he let out a breath, his eyes staying on the floor before him. “Shoot.” 

“If you don’t have any pudding, what the hell was that?” 

Another laugh escaped him, allowing him the ability to look towards you once again. “Cretons,” the odd word rolled off his tongue with ease, causing your nether regions to clench. “Which is a pork pate, and delicious on toast in the morning. I stock up on it, when I can, from Canada and just store it in little packs. But, the last time I was able to snag some was months ago.” 

You had to fight the gag squeezing at your throat. “I tried to feed your poor son rotten pork meat.”

There was an amused glimmer in his eye as he stepped back towards you. “It’s safe to say he didn’t eat it, right?” 

“I tried to convince him it to,” you shuddered for the poor little guy. “It didn’t have a smell to me, well except kind of like chocolate, and it was all gooey and -” another shudder took over the rest of your sentence.

He was now laughing at your little bouts of visual disgust as you thought about the molten meat you had dripping between your bra, suddenly very, very happy that you had taken a shower. Even if it put you in an awkward standing with your boss.

His laughter died to just the odd chuckle here and there while he caught his breath. “Now I have one last question and you can be on your way.”

“Anything to keep my mind off of what I was covered in.” 

His eye did that one over you once more. “So, did those piercings hurt?” 

You rolled your eyes at him before snagging up your purse and shouting a good-bye to him as you headed towards the door - leaving him guessing what your answer would be. Jensen hadn’t ached to touch anyone in what felt like years, but after seeing the way you looked dripping wet right out of the shower and with something he would never expect someone of your nature to have… 

His hands were aching to feel you under him. 

\--


	4. 3;

“Well aren’t you a little thing,” the giant before you gave a lopsided grin before sidestepping around you carefully and into Jensen’s semi-picked up house. “Jensen didn’t tell me that he already hired himself some help.” 

The way his tone dipped on the ‘help’ had you feeling like there was another implication. “I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Jared,” he stated simply, swirling around a bit while taking in the bits of the hallway while he stumbled towards the living room. 

“Jared?”

You had been trying to focus on getting some homework done after JJ had gone to bed - the struggle had been very real with the young boy found every excuse in the book to not lay down. They ranged from needing a drink of water, using the bathroom and even forgetting to feed his pet goldfish. Naturally, you gave in, trying to make the kid as comfortable as possible with you, but after he finally went down you made a note to not let him get a run for your money. 

It was almost as if the world was against you today before the moment you opened your laptop to begin your research was when that loud knock nearly made you pee your pants. Which would have probably required another shower, and knowing your luck, another awkward encounter with your boss. 

“Yeah,” the impressively large man swept some hair out of his face while glancing down at you again. “I’m Jensen’s co-worker.” 

The man standing in the middle of Jensen’s carpeted living room was literally a giant compared to your height and his hair was enough to make you want to ask what he used on it. He was staring you down hard with freckled eyes making you a little more uncomfortable than you were used too. 

“Do all of Jensen’s co-workers drop by at ten o’clock in the evening on a Tuesday?” 

Jared all but twirled on his heel while he looked around a moment before his gaze ended back on you. “No, but I kind of needed to talk to him about something?” 

You quirked an eyebrow at him, but you made sure to keep your distance even when he took a step towards you. “Anything I can relay a message about?” 

“Mm,” he hummed softly to himself, stepping himself closer to you a bit more - you mirror the opposite of his steps until you found yourself almost pressed with your back against the wall. Jared leaned in closer to you, his breath barely brushing across your cheek as you got hit with something that smelled like straight vodka. “No, it’s not that important.” 

You looked up at him, scanning his face for his real reasonings being here - or what his intentions were with you up against the wall. “It’s clearly important enough that you decided to show up here tonight.” 

He gave a low chuckle before stepping back enough to allow you to slip away and take a seat on the couch. You were incredibly uncomfortable with this man towering over your every move, but you’d be damned if you let it show. Making sure to push yourself in the corner, giving him plenty of room should he decided to follow your lead, you placed an overly fluffed up pillow in your lap while looking up at Jared expectantly. 

To your dismay, he followed you and sat right in the middle of the couch. He still had enough room that he could tuck himself into the other side of the couch or he could close the space between the two of you once more. “It’s just... It’s about a girl.” 

Despite the fact that you wanted to get him out of the house as soon as possible, you couldn’t help the nosey part of your brain that wanted to know what was going on in his love life - one that clearly was enough to get him drunk in the middle of the week. 

“Oh?”

Jared sighed dramatically, flopping his head down on your shoulder without warning. “This girl I’ve been seeing… she just isn’t returning my calls.” 

“Have you considered showing up at her house?”

It was a joke, clearly implying that his presence tonight was a bit out there, but you didn’t really know the relationship that Jensen had with anyone other than his son. Jared gave another sigh and tilted his head so that he could look up at you with glazed over eyes. “I did that.” 

If you had been drinking water, you’re pretty sure that you would have spat it all across the gorgeous living room carpet. “And, just how long have you been seeing this girl?” 

“A couple of weeks.” 

You stared down at the giant dog of a man who was practically begging to curl up in your lap. You got the feeling he didn’t get a affection in other areas of his life or he was just a really over the top drunk - it wasn’t too clear just yet. “And was she home?”

“No,” he pouted. “And that’s why I’m here.” 

“Jared - ”

A lone finger made it’s way up to your lips before pushing up into them. “You’re really pretty.” 

“Um,” you murmured, scooting yourself deeper into the crook in the couch only to have him move himself up and closer to your face. “Thank you?” 

His eyes were now drinking you in at an even closer angle than you were really comfortable with, but his massive frame was overpowering your ability to get up and remove yourself from growing situation. “I don’t think I ever got your name,” he spoke softly, his voice dipping low. “You’ve been listening to me babble for a good amount of time and I don’t even know you.” 

In what felt like a blink of an eye, Jared was hovering over you with your back pushing into the soft cushion of the couch. His eyes, still glazed, were burning a hole into your own, while he pushed himself into your thigh with unspoken words. He licked his lips while he waited for you to reply, but your heart was pounding way too loudly in your ears. 

“Her name is Y/N,” a booming voice spoke causing Jared to jump off you like a cat being swatted at. When both of you turned around to see a stern looking Jensen eyeing his friend with crossed arms, you let out a slow breath feeling relief flood through your veins. “And you’ve clearly had too much to drink.”

The giant was quick to hop up from the couch and give Jensen a small, sort of embarrassed smirk. “I, uh, I came over to talk to you.”

Your boss raised an eyebrow and looked from where you were awkwardly still laying, staring at him with wide eyes. Sitting up, you cleared your throat, deciding whether or not you should speak up, but the brooding behind those green eyes had you second guessing.

Thankfully, Jared offered his friend a bit of a smile. “I came over to talk to you about Gen.”

“This late at night in the middle of the week?”

You couldn’t help the slight chuckle that escaped you. After all, it was exactly what you had said to the man before you were pretty sure that he was about to make a move on you. You caught the way that both men glanced at you and respectfully averted your eyes as you adjusted the high ponytail you were sure had been messed up. 

“I..” Jared’s voice trailed for a moment and he sighed heavily. “I wasn’t thinking, clearly.” 

Jensen gave a somewhat satisfied grin at his friend before tilting his chin in your direction. “Y/N, why don’t you grab your stuff and I’ll walk you to the door.” 

It was the first time the man had ever offered to walk you out, considering most nights you were ready to go and sleep off the crazy that was his child, but tonight you had a feeling he wanted to make you feel more comfortable in his home. Especially considering who one of his closest friends were still eyeing you that way.

Slowly, you stood up and mumble a quiet “nice to meet you,” before making your way over towards the dining room table and collecting your abandoned school work. The bigger downside to all this was that you would now be staying up even later than you really had wanted in order to get a head start on this senior project. Sure, much like you’re roommate, you could probably push it off, but this job was already starting to affect the way you used to do things - meaning a jump start was very much needed. 

With your back to them, you heard Jensen and Jared muttering back and forth to one another. Part of you wanted to listen in, but the more exhausted and rational part wanted to get the hell out of there and into your own space. 

Throwing your bag over your shoulder, you tucked your cellphone in your back pocket and tugging your car keys out, their jingle causing the men to look over at you. “Uh, I’m good to go.” 

Jensen nodded towards you, looking at his friend for a moment before trailing behind you until you were up at the front door. When you reached for the doorknob, tugging harshly until it swung towards you did you noticed Jensen’s hand stalling the movement of your escape. Chewing your bottom lip, you turned towards him knowing in the pit of your stomach he had something that he wanted to say. 

“Y/N,” he said slowly. “Pay no mind to Jared back there. He,” Jensen sighed, his green eyes searching your face carefully, “He’s going through some things - when he’s sober he acts like a giant teddy bear.” 

“The man is a giant teddy bear.”

He smirked and glanced at where he had left his best friend sulking around the living room like a puppy who had soiled the carpet. “You’d be right about that, but I can promise you he is much less handsy without the liquor.”

The knot that had been in your stomach all night was finally beginning to loosen up and you hated yourself knowing that it was because of the man standing before you. “If I see him again, I can assure you - I’m not going to let him live this down.” 

“I don’t expect you to,” he said laughing softly to himself before shifting on his heels, his hand still gripping the top of the door. “I kind of have a huge favor to ask of you.”

His jawline clenched making you want to blurt that you’d do any sort of favor he asked of you. “Shoot.” 

His gaze wandered yours once more until they look out into the darkness of his driveway where a strange car, one that you assume was Jared’s, was parked awfully crooked and slightly curved into his very manicured lawn. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say that he was nervous. 

“I know you’re supposed to work until six on Friday night, but there has been a slight change of plans.”

You gave him a nod while he spoke, stringing the lanyard from your car keys through your fingers slowly. “Do you need me to stay later?” 

“Actually, I’m supposed to go to a dinner party, but JJ’s mom offered to take him for the weekend when he gets out of school on Friday, so you know, you wouldn’t really need to come over,” he laughed, shifting himself a bit more again while glancing at what you were doing with your hands. “But, I kind of need a date for this party I’m going to.”

Eyebrows shot up before you had any control over what your face was trying to do. “Oh? Do you need me to help with that… somehow?”

“Ah, um, yeah,” he laughed to himself like he had some sort of inside joke going through his head. “More like I was wondering if you’d like to go with me to his thing?” 

You didn’t know whether you wanted to throw up or squeal that the god of a man was more or less asking you out - despite how unprofessional that might have been. He’d already seen you naked, what difference did it make that he wanted to take you out around some of his friends. 

“What time do you need me here by?” 

\-- 

Jensen waited until you had completely pulled out of his driveway to shut the front door. His stomach had been in knots throughout the whole night from the moment he saw that Jared’s truck was horribly parked to the everlasting silence that followed. When you answered his question with another, the relief that washed over him was almost too much. 

Making his way back over to his drunken best friend, Jared was waiting for him with a smug look written all over his face. “I know I’m the one with the lady problems over here, but you… you really just asked out your babysitter?” 

“It’s not like that.” 

Jared flopped himself down on the couch where Jensen had found him practically pinning Y/N down on minutes ago. That thought alone was making his blood boil all over again. “I just can’t go to this thing stag. Jennifer will try and set me up with her sister again.” 

“So asking the babysitter, who’s like ten years younger than you, was the best way to go?” 

Jensen didn’t answer, just threw over a pillow, a blanket, and the television remote before waving off his buddy and making his way upstairs to take a cool shower. From the day that woman showed up on his front steps, he hadn’t been able to get her off his mind - Friday would be the make or break of this. The way his cock hardened at the sound of her voice these last couple of days was getting a little too painful for him to handle. 


	5. Chapter Four;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-- edging square for SPNKinkBingo

**Chapter Four**

When you arrived at Jensen’s you tried to remind yourself that this was just one of the many perks of your job. Sure, you may have been wearing a dress that might have shown a little bit more leg than you had in a while or maybe it was showing a decent amount of cleavage, something that your roommate had so kindly pointed out as you made your way out the front door.

Jensen had given you a key in efforts to make your life easier, considering there might be days that you needed to get into the house while he wasn’t home, or if you needed to take JJ to an appointment or just really any little thing. It had felt weird unlocking the front door and waltzing in as if you belonged there. It wasn’t like you hadn’t spent the last month and a half within these same walls, picking up toys and wiping boogers like it was the coolest thing to do.

But this time was different; this time you were there on your own free will. You were there because you agreed to something you could have easily turned down.

Hell, when Brittney asked what your plans were for the night like she did every weekend, and you told her, she made some sort of lewd remark about you getting paid a little extra for this. The thought hadn’t even crossed your mind, but you knew that it was, now, going to be in the back of it for the rest of the week.

“Jensen?” You called out, feeling a little out of place without a little man running up and meeting you at the door. “Jensen!” You tried once more before closing the door behind you with a shrug to yourself. “I’m here!”

With no response, you made your way towards the kitchen, stealing a final glance at yourself in the mirror at the halfway point. For a brief moment, you second-guessed your outfit of choice, making it seem like you had alternative motives with your boss - but then you remembered the bottle of tequila that Jensen had been clutching to after the shower incident.

You rummaged around in the cabinet, finding the bottle tucked way in the back and a free glass before happily pouring yourself a heavy shot. Just as you were about to swing it back, a ravishing man stepped out from behind the fridge and gave you a cocky sort of grin.

“Getting the party started already?”

His question halted your glass, but it was really the way he looked standing there in a suit and tie. “Or maybe I needed a little liquid courage to be seen with you?”

That little grin of his tilted downwards for a moment as his green eyes looked between you and the tequila. “Do I look atrocious or something?”

“No, no,” you shook your head with a laugh, placing the glass on the counter and putting your full attention on him. “I, uh, I just need that little pick me up because maybe you look a little too good.”

The corners of his mouth perked right back up as he took a moment to get a good look at you. It was almost like you could feel the way his eyes raked up and down your body. You didn’t miss the way they lingered on a certain area of your upper body he was always so overly curious about.

His lip pulled up under his teeth as he took a deep breath. “Pour me one, baby. With you, wearing that - make it a double.”

\----

Jensen insisted that he drive the two of you to the event. By driving, he meant that he sat in the backside of an SUV while a man named Cliff drove the two of you to the event. The nerves that you had felt earlier about this dinner still lingered, but three shots of tequila seemed to dull the flutters a bit. It still didn’t stop the way that Jensen had been eyeing you while looking all devilishly handsome in a fucking suit.

A fucking suit.

“So, when you said dinner party, did you mean that we were really going to a wedding?”

His deep chuckle rumbled through you as his gaze shifted. “What? No.”

“Then what kind of party requires you to wear a suit and tie that isn’t a wedding?”

Those emerald eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled over at you. “Ah, it’s just a thing I go to every couple of months. It’s more or less a couple of close friends of mine trying to get me on to start dating again.”

Your eyebrows shot up. “Again?”

His left hand came up and rubbed a cleanly shaved face as if trying to figure out how to explain his situation. It was probably the first time you had seen him unshaved in awhile. You almost missed the way he looked with that five o’clock shadow you had become so accustomed to, but you knew the man could pull off any look. “JJ’s mom and I broke up about three years ago. Since then, Jennifer has been trying to hook me up with anyone that even glances my way when she’s around.”

“And bringing me is suppose to suppress that?”

He shot you a quick grin. “I can only hope.”

“Hm,” you leaned back and glanced out at the moving pavement below you. “Will Jared be there?”

“Of course.”

You laughed, only slightly nervous about seeing that tall giant of a man again. A lot of the non-nervousness probably stemmed from the fact that you knew Jensen could handle his friend. He did have that whole dad voice down a little too well; a thought alone that made you have to squeeze your thighs together tightly.

A small cough emerged as you tried to shift your train of thought. “Can we please give him a hard time for the other night?”

“Is that really a question?” He grinned and gave you a nod, the same hand that had just been rubbed across his jaw was now casually resting a top of your knee as if it belonged there. “You can bet your sweet ass that we are going to give him a run for his money.”

There was a certain twinkle in his eye that you could see even in the dimness of the vehicle. Sitting back, you felt the way the car shifted gears as Cliff appeared to bring the car to a stop in front of a house that looked even bigger than Jensen’s.

As you sat there gaping and trying to figure out how one could mow a lawn of that size, you missed the fact that Jensen had stepped out of the vehicle until he was standing in front of you with that same smirk from earlier and an outstretched hand. “I promise there is more tequila in there.”

With a shake of your head, you happily took his hand - which much to your surprise, he laced his fingers through your own as you made your way to the colossal door. Loud music and voices could be heard before you were even through the threshold. You cleared your throat before halting in your tracks. “I have a confession to make.”

“Oh?”

“I think I kind of like Tequila Jensen.”

You expected a laugh or some sort of playful gesture, but instead, he didn’t let go of your hand as he pulled you closer to his broad frame, leaning in close enough to whisper in your ear. “Just wait until later and you might love him a little more.”

Those butterflies got pregnant at the damn tone in his voice. With a slow swallow, you gave him a nod as his eyes stayed on you, most likely trying to gauge just what his words were doing to your right now. “Uhm,” you forced a cough. “Should we head in?”

His hold on you released when it went to give a doorknob a turn just as a sudden and concerning thought came bursting through the dirty thoughts saturating your mind right now. “Wait. How are you going to introduce me?”

His eyebrow quirked a bit and you didn’t miss the way his tongue peeked out from between his lips. “You’re my date.”

“That’s it?”

“Y/N,” he exhaled, turning his full body to face you again. “You might work for me, but you are here, with me, as my date. Okay?”

The two of you walked in with your heads held high. Jensen oozed confidence with his people. It was a magical sight to see. He literally took presence when he walked into a house that wasn’t even his, the way people in the living room turned to face where you were like you were the main attraction for the night.

Jensen smiled when a petite redhead jumped up from the couch, the heels she was in making her look like she was walking on stilts. “Jensen!”

“Jennifer,” he mused as he opened his arms when she met him at their halfway point. They hugged only briefly before her attention was completely on you. “I’d like you to meet my date tonight - Y/N, this is my good friend Jennifer.”

Her smile was wide as she extended her hand towards in a gesture of goodwill. “It’s so nice to meet you,” her shoulder leaned back towards where Jensen was standing. “I wish Jay had told me he was bringing someone along.”

“It was a spur of the moment decision,” you answered being completely honest. “The plans I had for tonight were canceled, so Jensen wanted to see if I could tag along.”

Her tongue clicked as she looked over your outfit of choice. “Well, you sure put together nicely for spur of the moment.”

Jennifer wasted no time turning her back on you while leading you around the room and introducing you to the other guests. Jared and you shared a knowing glance when she gave you a more proper introduction to his girlfriend, Gen, who was quick to stand up and wrap you in a hug. It looked like your little encounter with the Moose Man, as Jennifer quipped, would have to stay just between the three of you for the night.

Jared was not getting off easy on that one.

Throughout most of the evening, Jensen made sure that you were by his side at all costs, with the except of the occasional bathroom run. This black-tie affair seemed to be something that rich people just liked to do on the drop of a hat from the looks of it - most of the evening could have been done in something a little more casual like jeans and a t-shirt. You weren’t one to complain though, seeing as you rarely got to dress up unless it was to go clubbing with the girls.

Jensen had disappeared into a corner of the house you weren’t familiar with as you stood by the fireplace looking at the random photos that decorated the mantel. You didn’t even realize that you had been standing in the room alone for a good five minutes before his familiar husky voice snaked through your thoughts.

“See anything good up there?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” you answered with a smile, turning your eyes towards him and away from the photo you had been inspecting. It was one that had to have been from high school, Jensen and Jennifer wrapped up in a tight hug, wearing costumes that looked like something out of West Side Story.

His hands appeared to be holding two small little glasses in front of him, but his eyes stayed glued to yours. “Something better than a shot of tequila?”

“Mm, I can think of something better.”

“Care to share?” He asked while handing over one of the glasses that looked like they should belong to Barbie doll. “Or are you going to keep it to yourself?”

“Maybe I just need more booze.”

“That’s my girl.”

You’re heart sung at the praise before clinking your cup with his and taking the shot like a champ. The tell-tale sign of how much you had to drink was by how little it started to sting the back of your throat. And let’s just say you were pretty sure that your boss was trying to get you drunk.

“I was thinking we just stay for a little while longer and then we can head out,” he stated while staring into his hand carefully. “And, since we’ve been drinking, I figured you could just sleep in the guest room tonight.”

“Uh, Jensen, I didn’t bring a change of clothes.”

His eyes lit up at those words and the smile he was trying so hard to fight emerged. “I’m sure I can find something for you.”

“I don’t know..” you trailed. It was skating on dangerous grounds when drinking and spending the night with your boss. “Wouldn’t it be weird? I mean, JJ isn’t even home.”

Jensen took a step closer to you, once again having you almost cornered in this eerily quiet living room. The tequila was still fresh on his breath as he spoke slowly towards you. “Just say you’ll spend the night.”

You scanned his face carefully, trying to determine if he was serious or not. Your roommate had warned you that doing something like this would be dangerous - you couldn’t mix business with pleasure. But you were already doing just that every night when you went home and thought about the things you wished the man standing before you would do to you.

So what was the harm in at least entertaining the idea?

“Yes,” you nodded, his eyes closing at your confirmation, “sir.”

His eyes shot open at the label you had just given him, but you didn’t give him time to respond as you pushed on by him, all too aware of the way his eyes bore into your figure with every step you took.

\----

Jensen was painfully quiet for the rest of the evening.

You saw him slip away from your side once more, whispering harshly with Jared while Gen mentioned something about getting together for drinks with the two of you. You nodded, not really paying too much attention while wishing you could read lips with the way that the tallest man kept stealing glances in your general direction.

Your date made his way back over to you, muttering something to himself before that look of pain turned into a quick smile at the woman standing across from you. “Gen, as always, it’s been wonderful to see you, but Y/N and I need to get going.”

“Really?” Her dark eyes widened while you took a glance at the watch on his wrist. “It’s only eleven.” Gen’s pout turned towards you as she shifted on his feet. “I was hoping all of us to get to know Y/N a little more.”

“Uh,” you looked between her and the man who was your ride home, seeing as you didn’t really know just where you were. “I think Jensen is right, we should probably head home.”

“Okay,” she sighed softly before throwing herself towards you and wrapping you up in a very unexpected embrace. “Don’t be a stranger. I’ll make sure that Jared makes plans for the four of us to all go out for dinner one night.”

You agreed and followed Jensen through the throng of goodbyes of his longtime friends before finding yourself pressed into the backseat of the same SUV that he picked you up, to begin with. Jensen was sitting achingly close to you, but he seemed tense.

“Everything okay?”

He stayed quiet for a beat, his eyes focused ahead on the thin dark glass that separated the two of you front the older man who was driving. “Far from okay.”

Your stomach twisted as you tried to sort through what could have made him some tightly wound in the last sixty minutes or so, but nothing sprang to mind. “Want to talk about it?”

If it was possible for him to get any tenser, you were positive he just did. It was like a coil waiting for the opportunity to spring open and it was not easing your anxiety in the slightest. While he sat next to you, you decided to count to twenty before trying again.

“Jen-” you started before his lips pushed onto yours.

For a moment, you thought that it was the tequila deluding your mind even more; mixed with your confused emotions of the situation at hand, but when his tongue teased your bottom lip asking for access, you let out a muffled groan. Your noise was met with approval as his hands went to your waist, pulling you as close as he could with the restrictions that came with being in a moving car.

His lush mouth grazed yours for a moment longer before he pulled away. His breathing was slightly labored as he spoke to your softly, his chest rising and falling between each word. “You called me ‘sir.’”

“Did you not like that?”

He chuckled to himself, his thumb coming up to trace the hem of your dark dress carefully. “The complete opposite of that.”

Feeling a little bit braver with the intoxication his lips had given you, your hand reached over and dared to feel what was waiting for you in his lap. A hiss escaped him as your finger traced the outline of his very visible attraction to you right now.

Your bottom lip wedged itself between your teeth as your eyes flicked up to meet his. “So, you like when I call you ‘sir?’”

His hips shifted upwards towards your palm as he clicked your seat belt free and pulled you so that you were straddling him freely. He position you perfectly so that you could feel just how hard he was between your clothed thighs. “Why don’t you tell me?”

With a slow roll of your hips, you felt that electric spark begin to build up that only you seemed to be able to accomplish these days. His hands gripped your hips tightly as he kept you in place, both of you breathing heavy as what might possibly lay ahead for the rest of the night.

“Cliff?”

He shook his head. “This SUV has ample amount of privacy.”

“Hm,” you clicked your tongue before wiggling yourself in his lap once more giving you a delicious sort of moan out of his throat. “I think I’d like to test just how private it can be back here.”

“Yeah?”

You smirked up at him before shimming your way down so that your knees were resting on either side of his shoes while he looked down at you with a musing gaze. Slowly, you unzipped his dress pants before he shifted and pulled himself out in front of you. His cock stood tall and staggering before you with anticipation slowly beginning to leak from him.

Your tongue snaked forward and lapped at his tip before your hand gripped him tightly, stroking him slowly. His low moan only encouraged you to pick up the pace before adding your mouth to the mix. Something told you that Jensen hadn’t really had any sort of backseat fun in quite some time, allowing you to just jump right in and take the reins.

“Fuck,” he moaned softly.

Bringing his whole cock into your mouth and bobbing yourself up and down for a good minute before coming up for air and finding your main attraction with his head tossed back and his mouth opened wide. “You like that, sir?”

“Damn you woman.”

“Or,” you scooted your way back up to his lap, allowing him to feel how damp you were, “you could just fuck me.”

Jensen wasted zero time and effort in ripping your panties off and pulling you back down towards him. Even less effort was needed in finding a way to work with what you had. You were bouncing on top of him like a five-year-old in a bouncy house for the first time, allowing yourself a little bit of chance to feel just how much he filled out when you ground against him in just that right way.

His thumbs teased at your nipples under the fabric of your dress, your piercings more prominent than usual with how erect they were. “Holy shit,” you moaned, feeling that spark begin to spread into your veins.

“Do you want to cum for me?”

Having his cock deep inside you, you couldn’t help what you were about to admit. “I already have to you.”

“Goddamn,” he hissed into your ear as his lips nipped at your lobe. “You,” he tilted his hips up more, hitting you from a completely a different angle, “do things to me.”

All you were able to do was nod your head as your eyes were squeezed shut trying to push the oncoming orgasm just a little bit more. His lips and hands were all over you, as much as they could be, when a hard rap came from the front of the SUV.

The two of you had been so wrapped up in each other that you didn’t even notice that the car had been put into park.

“Shit,” Jensen muttered something about being so close before slowly removing you from where you wanted to be the most and adjusting himself so that you both could step out of the car looking semi-decent.

When you trailed behind your boss, you realized at that moment: there was no going back. 


	6. Chapter Five;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPN KINK BINGO SQUARE FILLED:   
>  \-- Fake Relationships.

The two of you walked into the house in complete silence.

In fact, you were pretty sure you rushed ahead to avoid the throaty ‘thank you’ that Jensen was giving Cliff before he trailed in behind you, keeping a bit of space between your still flushed bodies. The momentary burst of bravery you had in the back of the car was slowly fading with every step you took causing a new wave of heat to wash over you as you thought about what exactly had gone down.

When you made your way back into the kitchen, the shot glasses, from much earlier in the evening, and the tequila bottle still sitting exactly where they had been left by the sink. Right now, your heart was pounding in your ears as you thought about what to do. You were way too tipsy to make your way back to your apartment and you weren’t sure if the offer to spend the night still stood.

Hell, at this point, you weren’t even sure if you’d still have a job come Monday morning.

Keeping your back towards the door, you listened as familiar heavy footsteps trailed in and then stopped abruptly behind you. Carefully, you turned to face Jensen as your hands began their nervous wringing while your mind raced. “So, um -”

Jensen’s supple lips collided back into yours as he pulled you close once more, like the distance between the house and the car was non-existent. He kissed you heavily and harshly while backing the two of you up until you felt the coolness of the granite counter behind you. The doubt you felt several moments ago melted away when his fingertips melded to your hips.

He pulled away, but only far enough that his forehead could still stay pressed to yours. “Please, Y/N, stay the night.”

You nipped his bottom lip gently. “Only because you said ‘please.’”

Jensen’s hands snaked away from your waist and made their way around to cup your ass as he lifted you up with ease so you hips were even with his own as he teased you with his tongue ones more. “You know you want to me too,” his hand slipped under your dress again, his index finger teasing your slit slowly, “feel you around me like we were in the car.”

The groan escaped before you could stop it. “Jensen..”

“Shh,” he grinned, those tequila drenched lips on yours again. “I want you bent over this counter, now.”

\---

The sunlight seemed to know exactly where your eyes were trying to stay squeezed shut. But despite the way the blinds were supposed to be closed, the sun seemed to be blazing directly into the depths of your soul.

With a slow stretch, your body pulled and cracked in several different places. You had been hungover before, but on this day, your body ached in places that you didn’t know one could feel like they had been hit by a truck.

“What the hell,” you groaned, stretching a bit more until your palm came in contact with a hard body to your left. “Oh.”

That slight touch of flesh on flesh contact caused all those memories from the night before to come rushing back with such a force, you were soaked at the thought. The way Jensen wasted no time in reminding you that you had left your panties in the back of the SUV with a single finger, or the way he took it upon himself to devour a midnight snack right between your thighs or, better yet, the way he took you right there without even questioning what you were to him.

And as if all at once, you realized the repercussions of your actions; you had slept with your boss.

Your boss.

There was a soft groan from Jensen as he rolled over, arm snaking across your waist and pulling you closer to his warmth. It had probably meant nothing, but your stomach still squeezed at the simple action. With a deep breath, you slid out from under the silky feeling sheets as quietly as you could, but when you turned yourself back towards where Jensen was supposedly still asleep - his emerald eyes were watching you closely.

“Morin’” you whispered, feeling a little extra exposed in the shifting rays of the sunlight.

“Morning,” Jensen’s gruff voice sounded like syrup being poured over a freshly made stack of pancakes. “Why are you up so early?”

Shrugging, you rooted around for your dress, which only caused Jensen to actually sit up and reach down, throwing you his dress shirt from last night. He watched as you slipped it over your shoulders and buttoned it up just shy of the two top ones that showed off your cleavage. When you glanced back up at him, you noted the way he was smirking at you. “I always wake up early when I drink.”

“Noted.”

You cocked an eyebrow up at him, gingerly sitting yourself down on the edge of his bed in front of him. “I was going to go and make some coffee. Would you like some?”

“Only,” he scooted himself forward enough that the sheets started to bunch up in his lap while his fingertips reached forward to trace the outline of your jaw, “if that means you come back to bed.”

Heat rushed to your cheeks at the implication, despite the fact that you knew the two of you probably should sit down and feel out where this business endeavor was heading. “I’ll be as quick as I can be.”

Jensen watched you as you hurried out of the master bedroom, your bare feet slapping the hardwood floor when you hopped off the bottom step and made your way into the kitchen. Just seeing the counter again had you chewing on your bottom lip with gratification for last night's events.

Being more familiar with the kitchen set up than your first day here, you set up the coffee maker with ease. As the coffee pot started steaming up and hissing with life, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath, your mind wondering all over the place with several different emotions - the biggest one being that there was no denying the attraction you felt for the man waiting for you in bed.

“Miss Y/N?”

Your eyes shot open at the sound of a child’s voice only to be met with overly curious little eyes that fell just above your knee. “JJ?”

The two of you stared at each other until his look of confused broke out into a wide smile and those little arms of his wrapped around your thighs, giving them a snug little squeeze. “I didn’t know you were going to be here today!”

The excitement in his tone made it hard for you not to squeeze him back. “I didn’t either little buddy.”

When he pulled away and looked up at your, the look of happiness was mixed with wider eyes that read nothing but confusion. “Why aren’t you wearing pants?”

“Uhm..”

“Little man!” Jensen appeared as if out of thin air, shirtless, sweatpants loosely hanging by his hips before picking up his son and swinging him up until he had him wrapped up in his arms. It did things to you when he stood there, being a doting father and wearing such a simple article of clothing. “Mommy texted me and said that you had a rough night over there.”

The two of you shared a glance as JJ rambled for a bit about how his mother’s new house had too many dark corners and that the closet tended to make a lot of creaking noise when he was trying to sleep. Jensen Jr, shook his hand when his father put him back down on the ground, “I told Mommy to get me the salt, just like you said you’re friend Dean does when he’s scared, but she didn’t listen to me.”

Jensen’s face lit up as he bent over and gave the miniature version of himself a kiss on the forehead. “Well, I’m sure Dean will be happy to know that you knew just want to do.”

JJ shook his head, smiling up at his dad before turning his attention back to you. “Did Y/N spend the night here, daddy?”

“Uh,” Jensen sucked in a quick breath, looking over at the panicked expression you were wearing before smirking to himself. “Actually yes, she had to help daddy with a little problem last night.”

“Does that mean you guys are dating now?”

Your stomach just about hit the floor when you realized at how well children seemed to pick up on the things happening around them. “Actually,” you started, swallowing the terror in your throat. “You see -”

“Yes.”

Now your gaze shot up to the shirtless man in front of you, “Excuse me?”

“Y/N and I are dating, little buddy.”

After that little confession, Jensen was quick to scoot his son right-up those stairs, saying that he needed to go and slip back in those jammies because the day was going to be spent lounging around the house, watching cartoons and baking some chocolate chip cookies. You knew that part of it was to keep the little guy happy and out of your hair while the two of you nursed a hangover from the deepest depths of hell.

For the last two hours, you had been trying to convince Jensen to let you head home for at least a shower and some fresh clothes, but he had to be so convincing about letting you just stick around in his dress shirt and panties. Thankfully, you had been able to sway him into letting you wear something a little more child appropriate, like a second pair of his sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt.

You nursed your third cup of coffee while a cartoon dog in a police outfit rushed across the screen for the second half of the hour. “Paw Patrol again?”

JJ didn’t respond as he was too glued to the child-friendly action on the screen, but Jensen came and sat down dangerously close to you on the couch. His knee knocked against yours as the two of you sat in a brief silence.

The caffeine was not helping the zig-zag of your thoughts.

“Sooo,” you dragged out the vowel while keeping your eyes on the television in front of you. “We’re dating?”

The couch shook a tad as you felt the way that Jensen laughed softly to himself, but you didn’t allow yourself to look over at him; afraid of the effect he’d have on you depending on the answer that he was about to give you.

“Just go with it for now.”

Now you had to glance over at him. “Just go with it?”

“Yeah,” he said with a nod, his hands coming up and stealing your mug right out of your hands and placing it on the wooden coffee table separating the two of you from JJ and the piles of action figures that surrounded him. “My child adores you, my friends sang nothing but praises about you last night and, well, I would hope that after last night you would at least understand the things that I can’t really say.”

You gave him a shy smirk, that slight blush sneaking through, as you stole a glance at JJ. “I learned that you really like my tits.”

His hand trailed up your arm, as he chewed his bottom lip while staring down at your visible nipple rings that were peeking through the soft cotton of his t-shirt. “I can’t help it.”

“It was the shower wasn’t it?”

He shook his head, his palm coming forward to cup the side of your breast as his thumb grazed over the hard nub, eliciting a soft sigh from you in the process. “No, beautiful, it was the coffee.”

“It’s amazing what the slightest bit of change can do to such an ordinary beverage.”

Now his other hand was tracing circles around the top of your thigh before making its way between the waistband of your borrowed sweats and the hem of his borrowed band t-shirt. The look in his eyes was anything but pure as he pulled you as close to his lap with being overly obvious. “So I’ve learned.” 


	7. Chapter Six;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> square filled: accent kink

**Six;**

“Daaddddyyy,” JJ whined at the foot of the stairs. “Can you please hurry up?”

You had been working on the dinner at hand; some spaghetti, homemade garlic bread and the same for the sauce. Everything was almost done and the little guy was getting anxious for his father to try the dinner he had been so insistent on helping out with. By insistent, you meant he dumped more than half of the garlic you had chopped up onto the loaf of Italian bread that you had butter up.

Not that it was something you’d complain about. Garlic makes the world go round.

“Buddy, your dad is on the phone with someone at work,” you called over to him, motioning for him to join you at the chair by the stove. When he met you where you were standing, you handed him the wooden spoon and encouraged him to stir. “We’ll just get the table set up and then when he’s finished he’ll be right down.”

The little version of Jensen gave a frustrated sort of sigh but did as you told him. You gave him a little pat on the head before turning the stove off and glancing down to where he was pouting. “How about this? I’ll get the plates and silverware out and you can get the table ready and I’ll go and see what’s holding him up.”

He perked right up as you turned and gathered everything you needed. Setting him up with that small task, you placed his items on the table and reminded him not to touch anything on the stove until you came back down, hopefully with his father in tow.

The stairs creaked a bit as you made your way up , but not before you triple checked that JJ was well away from anything hot in the kitchen. It did make you smile to see how precisely he was trying to fold the napkins. You didn’t have to get far to hear the way that Jensen was pacing back and forth in his office, something you really only started to pick up on when he was getting antsy.

“I don’t know, Ma,” you overheard as the image of a pacing man appeared before you in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. The simple outfit was already making your insides twist; seeing as it had been at least a week since you had been able to spend the night. “We might be able to make our way over there in the next two weeks.”

The draw in the way he said ‘Ma,’ made your head tilt. You knew that your boss had always grown up in Texas, but it was the first time you ever really heard anything southern sounding come from those lips. Although, most days, you really only wanted to his lips to do other things, although now was not the time for your thoughts to head down that dirty little road.

You crossed your arms and watched as he spun on his heel and began to strut the similar route he had just finished. His eyes caught yours and he mouthed an apology in your direction to which you waved him off and headed all the way into the room, taking a seat in the swivel chair in front of his desk.

“I’ll have to check with Dee before I make anything official,” he sighed, running a hand over his face as he turned on his heel once more. “I can’t make any promises.”

Rarely hearing Jensen talk about his ex-wife, you felt the need to stay oddly quiet. You honestly could have left the room, but you did promise his son that you wouldn’t come back downstairs without his father, so instead, you focused on just how badly you needed a manicure while hearing the muffled voice of what you knew to be Jensen’s mother.

“What?” He halted his steps and spun away from where you were sitting. There was tension written all across his shoulders and he faced the wall across from you. “No, Ma, no.”

He paused, his shoulder blades squeezing tightly under the light cotton of his t-shirt. “What? No- Why not? Because.” There was a hint of frustration hiding under his tone now, it was one that you had learned to hear when he would get slightly frustrated with his son but was trying to keep it cool and collected. “Ma, I’m not bringing Dee with me.”

The voice on the other side of the phone seemed to grow louder causing Jensen to pull the device away from his ear and take a deep breath, very, very slowly. You could tell that he was trying to keep his temper under control. “Listen, we can discuss it later - JJ and Y/N have dinner ready and waiting for me.”

He turned around and looked at you, his eyes hard and distant as his mother seemed to say something. “She’s the nanny,” was all he seemed to echo into the phone before swiveling back in the way he was facing. “No, Ma, I don’t need to tell you everything that happens in my house.”

There was another exchange of words before Jensen muttered a goodbye and hastily pressed a button on his phone before he turned his tense body towards you once more. His eyes were still staring off in the distance behind you before they pinched close and he took several deep breaths. Knowing that he was pretty riled up from that phone call, you gave yourself about ten seconds before saying something.

“Ma?”

He opened his eyes slowly with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah? That was my Ma.”

“No,” you shook your head and stood up slowly, “I was talking about the name.”

Jensen continued to look at you like a confused puppy trying to figure out just where his owner was asking him to sit. You stood up from the chair and took a tentative step towards the older man, “I’ve never heard that drawl in your voice before.”

“You do know we live in Texas, right?”

You shrugged, “Yeah, but it just sounds different coming from you.”

“Different how?”

Another small shrug and you stepped towards him even more carefully, taking a moment to glance at his sock-clad feet. “It sounded sexier.”

“Oh?” He asked, his voice rising just a bit as his gaze moved down to where you were standing just a couple inches away from him. “Sexier than all the other guys roaming the streets outside?”

“So much sexier.”

“Hm,” he reached forward and snaked an arm around your waist as he pulled you towards him, any trace of annoyance that he had in him moments ago, appearing to be, long forgotten. “I don’t know if I believe that.”

Knowing that he was totally just fishing for a compliment, you grinned and nodded at him. “What, you don’t believe me?”

The corner of Jensen’s mouth quirked upwards slightly as those green eyes continued to look down at your frame practically tucked under his chin. “Again, we live in Texas, darlin’.”

“And, again, it still sounds sexier coming from you.”

He gave a little scoff. “Yeah, okay.”

“Fine,” you answered, giving a shrug and stepping back, almost like you were trying to sidestep around the man that was blocking your way back downstairs. When you noticed the way that his hands stretched outwards back towards you, you couldn’t help the grin that was forming. “Maybe, I’ll just have to prove it.”

“How-?”

You made sure to still a glance towards the door and making sure your ears were on the lookout for little feet that could walk in at any moment before slowly kneeling yourself down in front of him. His eyes widened as you reached for the button on his dark blue jeans quickly and swiftly releasing the tightness of his pants. You knew that he wasn’t taut for the attention, but kneeling in front of him like that - he was quick to rise to the occasion.

Even though his body was about to betray his next question, Jensen braved to ask it none the less. “What are you doing?”

You stayed silent as you gripped him in your palm, slowing pulling your fist upwards and downwards in a careful motion while you tried your best to keep up the innocent facade. Giving him wide eyes, you leaned forward and stuck out your tongue to meet the tip of his cock. The groan that quietly slipped through those plump lips of his was more than enough to tell you to keep going.

Knowing that you had to be quick, you brought your tongue down flat across the tip and the base of him followed by your lips. You wasted no time using your lips to pleasure the man before you, completely wrapping your mouth around him and bobbing your head up and down.

A not so quiet groan coursed through him as he closed his eyes, extending a hand to grab a fistful of your hair. “Baby,” he whispered.

You ignored him, keeping your focus on what you were doing before you. The quiet curse words and praises were never-ending as your pace continued to pick up. Unlike the first night, you made sure that Jensen was able to reach his release in a timely manner, the heat that followed lingering in the back of your throat before you stood up and carefully stepped back away from him.

“I told you,” you grinned as he adjusted himself back into his pants, his chest still rising and falling quickly. “That accent is sexy as hell on you.”

“Oh,” he took a shuddering breath and looking you up and down slowly. “I can think of some other things that would be a hell of a lot sexier on you.”

Once dinner was on the table and a tight grip was on your thigh, you made sure to text your roommate that you wouldn’t be home tonight. Your boss needed you to stay the night.

 


	8. Seven;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> square filled: rough sex.

**_Chapter Six_**  

  
Fridays were always a hit or a miss for you. Considering the ever-growing workload that was mounting with midterms approaching, you were beginning to feel like you were drowning under a sea of papers and due dates.

Jensen had been kind enough to offer you his office space when he had to work late and once JJ was already in bed. Having space away from the dirty thought-provoking man was nice, even though sometimes you felt like you were intruding a little too much on his life, but it was much less distracting than your own apartment or the overbearing silence that came with a library.

Plus, after the other week, something about the office just got those creative juices flowing.

This weekend was Jensen’s ex-wife’s weekend to have JJ; so he had stepped out to drop off the little guy, giving you some much-needed peace and quiet for your research paper involving art history. You weren’t sure of the details of his on-going divorce, a massive part of you was scared to ask, but these last couple of weeks were causing your boss to be much tenser when dealing with the other woman. Even today, he gave you a curt goodbye before ushering his son out the front door.

You had lost track of time, writing anything and everything that came to mind while reminding yourself to go back and edit to make sure the sentences made enough sense to flow into a decent paragraph when you heard the familiar sound of the front door opening and closing.

Perking your ears but not your eyes in the direction of the noise, you called out, “Jensen?”

Not getting a response, you slowly closed your laptop and tiptoed to the top of the stairs. “Jensen? Is that you?”

“Yep,” a hollow voice called back.

Something in the lack of emotion that echoed in his voice made you trot the rest of the way downstairs to where Jensen was mechanically picking up JJ’s toys like a robot. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that there was something very clearly on his mind.

“Everything okay with the drop-off?”

“Yep.”

“Did something happen?”

“Nope,” his voice still hollowed out. “Just the usual.”

“And what is the usual exactly?”

There was a pause in his movements as he stood there, an oversized plush dinosaur hanging in mid-air by his fingertips. He seemed to be thinking his answer through before he gave a shrug and put his focus back on the toys at hand, “Nothing, really.”

It shouldn’t bother you as much as it did that he wasn’t filling in the blank spaces, but yet, here you were feeling that familiar bubble of deception blossom in the pit of your stomach. You stared at the tall man across from you, trying to choose your words carefully, “Well, I’m about done with my paper and then I’ll head out.”

His emerald eyes were quick to meet yours. “I thought you were going to stay for dinner?”

You shrugged, “I was.”

Something flashed behind his eyes as he dropped the last of the toy cars into the plastic toy box stationed in the living room. “Then stay.”

“I’m not really feeling it.”

Jensen stood up all the way now and faced you, head-on. “Because I don’t want to tell you what happened with Dee?”

Another shrug and you turned away from him, your bare feet padding across the hardwood floor until they reached the foot of the stairs. You didn’t really know what to say to him or exactly why this was bothering you as much as it was - but you knew it probably wouldn’t be wise to stick around for the rest of the night. Ascending your way back towards the home office, you opened your laptop to make sure everything had saved before shutting it down and tossing it in your satchel, following it with your textbooks.

Taking all of five minutes, you found yourself back downstairs with Jensen nowhere in sight or within earshot. With a sigh, you put your bags next to the doorway and made your way into the kitchen with the excuse in hand that you needed a drink of water before hitting the road.

Still, no sign of Jensen.

You wouldn’t lie to yourself, the lack of effort on his end stung, but it just solidified your place in his life. You knew that you were just an employee of his and one that shared his bed from time to time. You knew that you never had an intention to go elsewhere with this relationship, but that little glimmer of a ‘maybe’ had stuck around after Genevieve’s party - and gotten even more confusing when JJ asked what the two of you were.

But, now you had the answer to your unasked question.

“You’re really leaving?” His deep voice boomed through the quiet of the house just as you were reaching into the cabinet for a glass. “Just like that?”

“I don’t really think you want me here tonight,” you shrugged while opening the fridge and pushing down on the water button. “So I’ll go home tonight Mister Ackles.”

His face flickered at the sudden name change, but whatever he was feeling, he kept tucked away. With a stone-cold face, he stepped closer to you. “What makes you think I don’t want you here?”

You eyed him, from head to toe; the red plaid button-down still on from when he left in the afternoon to his bare feet. The man had up a wall. Waving your hand in the general direction he was standing, you answered, “I don’t know. This whole thing going on right now.”

Still stone-faced, he closed his eyes. “I just don’t want to talk about it.”

“You never do.”

Those eyes of his were now boring down into the depths of your soul as you tried your hardest not to blink. “What makes you think I’d want to talk to you?”

Maybe it was the iciness in his tone or the lack of emotion he was wearing, but now more than ever, you knew it was time to leave. “How about this? Since I’m just the ‘nanny,’ I’ll do us both a favor and put in a good word on the job market then maybe you’ll find someone more equipped for this position.”

Jensen’s eyes stayed glued to you as he took a slow step forward. “Excuse me?”

Tilting your chin up at him you spoke your next sentence carefully. “I quit.”

There was less than a breath before Jensen was literally on top of you. His body pressing you against the stainless steel of the fridge while the tip of his nose brushed yours. “Because?”

“Because I will not sit by and be a toy to someone who barely gives me the time of day.”

He scoffed, his body pressing into more. “You’re the nanny. I only get to give you the time of night.”

“Yeah, when you want some.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“So,” he took only a fraction of a step back, only to look down at you and where your tits were pressed into his chest. “So the party I brought you to, the fact that my son absolutely adores you and that Daneel is beyond jealous to hear her son talk about daddy’s new “girlfriend” means that I just want some?”

You stayed silent.

“Un-fucking-believable.”

You cocked your head at him. “According to you, I’m just the nanny and I should just ‘go with it.’”

He exhaled through his teeth and you could see the wheels turning in his head as he was probably recalling the times he had said those words. Even just saying them aloud proved that clearly, you were hoping for something more with the man across from you; despite every alarm bell going off in the distance of your mind.

“What do you think just go with it means?”

You didn’t move. Although you wanted to shrug him off and get into the car and down to the nearest bar. “It means I come when you beck and call.”

“Is that all?”

“Jensen,” you groaned, hating the way your body was betraying your thoughts. “Most days I don’t even know what I feel.”

His hand snaked up to push your chin back towards him. The coldness still present in his eyes. “Tell me.”

“Nope.”

Echoing his words back to him, you saw the way he grit his jaw. No words were needed at what you had just laid out there. “You feel nothing?”

You just gave a slight nod of your head before you found yourself actually pinned up to the fridge, his arms locking you in your place while his stare could kill. The situation had you both terrified and turned on.

Jensen looked over your face, searching for something when his lips aggressively pushed into yours. His tongue shoved its way into your mouth, forcing your own to dance with his. He held you there, helpless and surrendering to his lips when he stepped back and searched your eyes once more. “So you feel nothing when I kiss you?”

Silence.

He backed away for a moment before spinning you on your heel so that you were facing away from him. He pushed himself forward, allowing your tits to push onto the cool surface once more, but at a different angle. A sudden smack echoed through the quiet kitchen as the sting that followed the hand that harshly smacked your behind.

“You feel nothing when I smack that ass?” He whispered harshly in your ear, followed by another stinging smack. “Not even the way your back in arching towards me for more?”

He was right. Your body was once again betraying your words as you mewed into the metal, a brief fog of breath clouding your vision.

Smack. “Do you feel that?”

“Yes,” you managed to squeak out through your sharp inhale. You had made the mistake of wearing yoga pants today allowing that good hurt to seep through every layer of your skin.

His lips, kissing along that sweet spot between your earlobe and your collarbone were torturing you, as his knee wedged itself between your legs, forcing you to spread them wide. “What else do you feel?”

At this point, you knew the point he was trying to make and you sure as hell, weren’t giving in as easily as he wanted. “Nothing.”

He didn’t even have to touch you for that now-familiar spot on your ass began to sting. Before Jensen’s mouth pushed deeper into the canal that was your collarbone. You swore there was something close to a frustrated growl that came out of him before being followed by his hard cock pushing against you thinly covered bum.

His arm gripped your waist as he spun you around once more while another scooped you up just under your ass, making you wrap your arms around his waist in an effort to keep from falling. While you considered what would follow if you pushed yourself off of him and risked the bruise that you could acquire from hitting the floor, Jensen swiftly carried you over towards the living room, throwing you on the pillowy cushions of the couch like you were nothing more than one of his son’s stuffed animals.

“Want to know what I feel?” He challenged, towering over you once more - his torso hovering over yours as you inhaled the minty scent leftover from his morning routine.

Even if you had time to answer, he didn’t allow you. He pushed into you, giving you a full feel of what was straining in his jeans before his lips attacked yours once more. “I feel empty when you leave at night,” he whispered, catching your lips again, rolling his hips against yours, “I feel pride knowing that you make Dee jealous.”

His mouth left yours and moved to attack along your jaw while he continued. “I feel like the luckiest man in the world when you tell me how sexy I am. Or better yet, when you tell me how badly you want me.”

Somewhere in the maze of his words, you found yourself lacking the self-control to stop the way he was shimmying you out of pants, your panties following close behind. His lips moved on to the next closest part of your body, the overflowing cup of your breast while his fingers began to rub against the most betraying part of your body, earning a low groan from the both of you.

“And, damn,” his voice did that deep and husky thing you loved so much before a slender finger pushed into you with ease, “I love the way that you feel.”

Your mind wanted to argue that just because the two of you had amazing sex, like literally mind-blowing whenever there was a chance, that didn’t make his earlier stiffness towards you okay. You were human too, you deserved to be kept in the loop of things that involved the little boy you were being paid to care for. His father having a thing for you was just the icing on the cake. And yet, even when your mind was running a mile a minute, you still didn’t stop him when he leaned back enough to unzip his jeans, exposing him to you before bringing his cock to meet your entrance.

Even with both of you in your emotions, Jensen paused and glanced up at you in a silent question of permission. Your legs wrapped around him were all he needed before he drove him into you, feeling you quickly and completely.

The sudden sensation caused you to gasp and squeeze yourself around him. The usual gentleman wasted no words as he hastily picked up his pace, hammering hard into your core as he stretched an arm above your head, your wrists gripped firmly in his grasp while he remained steady.

“Do you feel that?” He asked, breathlessly. “Do you feel the way I fuck you?”

A cusp of a moan escaped as you gave him a strangled answer. “Yes.”

The hand that was balancing the two of you so dangerously close to the edge of the couch made its way to your chest where he firmly grabbed your tank top clad breast. “Does it feel good?”

“Y-yes.”

He was picking up again, his hand gripping your wrists still keeping you in place under him while his other hand massaged your tits with force. The low and breathy moan that was released, gave you tell that he was getting close. Arching your hips, as best as you could towards him, you encouraged him to get his closure.

He picked up speed briefly before coming to an abrupt stop and pulling himself out, leaving you feeling very empty. You groaned in protest before you saw that he was harshly rubbing himself until the warmth of him sunk through the fabric of your pants and he gave you a sheepish grin.

You huffed at him, earning an extended arm towards help you stand up. Once you are on your feet again, he shuffled himself back into his jeans before bending down and helping you slip off your leggings. “Stay for dinner,” he said, keeping his eyes on your legs while he stood up. “I’ll get you a change of clothes and tell you all about my day.”

Crossing your arms, you stared him down. “Seriously?”

Another sheepish grin and shrug, he stepped closer to you. “Please?”

And you wondered where JJ got those goddamn puppy dog eyes from.

“You can’t expect that to work on me every time you need to get out some pent up anger.”

He nodded, running a hand through his newly disheveled hair. “It’s just, Dee really knows the nerves to push. I was still reeling when you asked and then you kept pushing to talk about it…”

“Talking is healthy,” you said, crossing your arms while feeling exposed without your pants that he had so kindly soiled. “Talking is what prevents unnecessary fights.”

Jensen sighed, eyes cast downward as he gave you another slow nod. “Like the kind that prevents you from quitting?”

Dread sunk into your gut as you matched his sigh with a slow step forward, gaining his attention in the process. Giving the man across from you a small smirk, you reached up and ran a hand along the auburn scruff decorating his jaw. “Exactly.”

“So, you’ll stay for the night?”

Cocking an eyebrow at him, “I thought it was just dinner?”

His index finger made its way to trace along the collar of your tank top now, green eyes shifting downwards before making contact with yours again. “Maybe I have a lot of making up to do.” 

\--


End file.
